Rage the Cyborg
Name: Rage Species: hedgehog-cyborg Background Story: Rage used to be a normal guy. Unfortunately for him, he was a person of interest to GUN due to his web page which (after SA2 had happened) holds information about what actually happened to ARK. GUN shut down the website and kidnapped Rage. Since he didn't have any friends "irl", he was never searched for. In GUN's care, he perished and was revived by the use of experimental technology. 42% of his body is machine- some organs, and he has a few perks (such as hidden weapons in his body, etc). The most noticeable cyborg part of him is his head- the right half of his head was replaced, and a scar line travels down the middle of his face. His right eye is noticeably odd, and sometimes has very small text scrolling across it as though feeding him information. If he defies GUN with their own tools they installed in him, they will kill him by shutting his electronic systems down. Abilities: he's constantly connected to any satellites of his choosing- from internet, phone lines, government, etc. He is always armed and uses his right eye to record any images he finds important. He is armed at all times due to his hidden mechanical pieces holding guns. Personality: Rage is quiet, and has little to no fear of anything. Even if he doesn't want to do something, he will grudgingly go along with it if he can't get out of it. He seems constantly bored, even in the face of great perils. He believes any greater good is the one without sacrifices. He's mildly apathetic. Interactions with other characters: Rage hates GUN and any one (or group of people) who purposefully harm others. He would probably get along with Sonic, though he's not very chatty and would end up ignoring Sonic unless he needed to speak with Sonic. He would get along with Tails and try to get Tails to disconnect GUN's control over him if possible, but he wouldn't actively pursue that option if Tails seemed even mildly busy. GUN can demand anything of Rage at any time, and he can not refuse GUN's will. Facts: He can watch TV through his right eye if he wanted to, and it's also where he sees any statuses of his digital connections from. If his computer systems are shut off, he will die. He is a smoker, but due to the pace of the story he will never actually finish one whole cigarette- it will either get knocked away from him, pulled away from him, dropped, etc. Appearance: A hedgehog with scars snaking all over his body. A majority of his computer/robot pieces are on the right side of his body. He is a black hedgehog with small, neon green stripes and neon green eyes. His right eye looks odd and seems to have text playing across it in reverse. He often wears stylish pants and a t-shirt with a band logo on it. Behind one of his ears is a cigarette.